


Private Parties

by BlackAce70



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAce70/pseuds/BlackAce70
Summary: Having been forced to attend a party as a formality with his family. Morgan runs into Cynthia there, who was exactly in the same shoes as him. From there, the two secret lovers decide to break away and have their little fun. Anonymous Commission.
Relationships: Cynthia/Marc | Morgan
Kudos: 8





	Private Parties

A brief stifled yawn from Morgan could roughly sum up just how much the young tactician found himself invested at the current evening dinner party that he had attended with his family. Merely one of the many events the young male had grown used to over the course of being a member of the Royal Ylissean Family. While normally, he was all for these types of social gatherings, seeing them as a chance to see how his family and their loved ones interacted in the past. Tonight had been one of those evenings where he didn’t find himself as interested as all the others. Seeing this party as nothing more than a mere formality. Something he was sure his older sister Lucina could agree to, given the lack of regard the time traveler was showing for the party itself as well. 

_‘Honestly, aside from maintaining appearances, I don’t think there’s even that much of a point to me being here,’_ He thought, slumping his shoulders with a small sigh. He jumped when he felt a pair of hands suddenly cover his eyes, making his entire body go stiff as he felt the tickle of someone’s breath against the back of his neck. 

“Guess who~” 

A smile formed on Morgan’s face as his body immediately started to relax at the familiar sweet voice filling his ears. That had a hint of playful teasing that he had come to know and love from its owner, “Oh, I don’t know,” He said with some faux confusion, “Is it by chance, the cutest and spunkiest Heroine of Justice around?” He guessed, turning around to face a lightly blushing yet widely grinning Cynthia. 

“Nope,” The brunette replied, popping the ‘P’, “It’s Cynthia, the loving girlfriend to the cutest tactician in the world.” She chirped, love and pride filling her tone which made Morgan chuckle as he rolled his eyes. 

“Silly me,” He said with a shake of his head before pulling the girl into a hug, “Still, it’s nice to see you, here Cynthia. I’m actually kinda surprised to see you here. I’m guessing you were dragged here as well?” 

Cynthia placed her hands behind her back, leaning against the wall and watching the guest either walking about or chatting amiably with one another, “You know father, the moment he learned your dad would be holding this little party for all the political heads of the surrounding kingdoms. I knew for a fact that he would attend; if nothing but for Chrom and Lady Lissa’s sake.”

She turned her gaze to the blunette next to her, “That said, he more or less, dragged me and Mother along to give our support in some way. While not really a bad thing, mind you. I wasn’t really looking forward to spending my night like this.”

Morgan nodded, “Same. Still, I think it’s a plus overall seeing that you’re here now,” He said, returning Cynthia’s gaze, “And looking cuter than ever.” 

Cynthia blushed and giggle, as she put a hand to her chest. The lance wielder was wearing a simple fancy low cut light blue dress that reached down past the middle of her thighs, showing off her a lovely view of her chest. The outfit leaving very little to the imagination as it complimented her legs and curves. Something Morgan took note of as he found himself staring at the beautiful girl before him for a few moments; until her voice snapped him out of his trance. 

“Pervert~” She sang, grinning cheekily at Morgan’s wide-eyed expression, “I never knew the prince of Ylisse could be so lewd~” She muttered softly, though there was some ounce of arousal laced in her tone. And it was something Morgan quickly picked up on. 

“Can you blame me when I’m standing next to such a beautiful girl like you,” He smiled, leaning in next to her, “What do you say we head somewhere else and have our own little fun?” He whispered, secretly reaching a hand against one of her asscheeks, “It’s not like our family will miss us or anything.” 

Cynthia bit her bottom lip; but did not resist her boyfriend feeling up her rear, “Lead the way,” Was all she could say in her husky tone. 

Smiling, Morgan leaned back and took Cynthia’s hand and the two made their way out of the main hall. Retreating deeper into the Ylissean castle, away from the party, looking to have their privacy and own brand of fun. 

-X-

Hidden away in one of the many guest rooms within the Ylissean castle, Morgan and Cynthia were in the middle of a fierce makeout session. The latter having wasted no time pouncing on her lover once the both of them had entered the room. Landing on the bed, the two young adults letting their hands roam about, exploring the other’s bodies. Cynthia shuddered as she felt Morgan’s fingers tug and pull down at her dress, freeing her perky breasts with a light bounce as it bunched around her hips. Her breath hitching as Morgan leaned in to wrap his mouth, suckling on her pink-colored teat, all while grabbing the other tit in his hand and squeezing down. Earning the tactician son a cute small moan from his girlfriend. 

Not wanting her lover doing all the work, she moved a hand down from his chest to his crotch. Where she could already feel his bulge, hard and already throbbing with anticipation. She could feel her naughty little heart begin to palpitate rapidly as she fumbled with the waist of Morgan’s pants, trying her hardest to get the belt undone. Her action grabbing the attention of the blunette. 

“Mm, you really want to jump straight in, huh?” Morgan asked, moving his head away from Cynthia and watching the girl kneel down between his legs. 

Cynthia smirked up at him with a wink, “You don’t know how much I’ve missed you over the past week,” undoing the accursed belt buckle, she started to unzip the pants and pull down the boy’s trousers, “No thanks to father and his constant hassling. There was never a moment where I didn’t think about you and your thick-”

**_*SMACK*_ **

“Cock…” 

The notable wet spot forming in Cynthia’s panties soaked entirely through the moment Morgan’s cock flopped down on her face with a loud slap. Her once steadily beating heart, now racing as she was greeted to 11-inches of her lover’s cock pressing up against her face. Thick, girthy, and riddled with healthy-looking veins like always. She unconsciously took a whiff, her nostrils immediately bombarded by the powerful musk that was surrounding the length. Parting her lips, she gripped his cock, slowly dragging her tongue along the underside of his length. Visibly shuddering at the hot salty taste hitting her tongue before she took the head of Morgan’s cock into her mouth. Letting out another moan as she swirled her tongue around the bulbous tip and going down, bobbing her head up and down slowly. 

Morgan gnashed his teeth tightly, uttering out a hiss of pleasure as Cynthia began going down on her. Unable to do anything else save for gripping the side of the bed as he watched her head bounce up and down, light moans and gags leaving the girl currently on her knees slowly deepthroating his member. A hand cupping one of his ball sacks, feeling up just how heavy they must’ve been having all the hot virile cum being stored inside. Popping her mouth off from the cock, she rubbed the shaft against her cheek as she buried her nose into her boyfriend’s balls. 

“So full,” She hummed, giving a quick kiss and lick, “I bet you wanted some release for a long time, huh?” Without another word, she took his balls into her mouth, her soft lips feeling heavenly against his aching cum tanks. “How about I help you deal with it?” 

She sucked intensely against Morgan’s swollen sacks, the young tactician groaning in bliss as he craned his head back. Unable to hold himself back from Cynthia’s assault against his balls. She was absolutely right about him being backed up, and with him constantly busy with the rest of the family, he never got a proper chance to get off. His breath hitched when he felt Cynthia kicked it into overdrive, suckling and pulling gently against his balls, shooting pleasure right up his spine while she vigorously stroked off the moaning blunette. Her fingers pumping themselves deep inside of her cunt in anticipation, something Morgan noticed in the midst of his heated pleasure. 

“W-Wait,” Cynthia stooped and glanced up at him, “It doesn’t seem fair that I’m the only one here getting off.”

Morgan didn’t need to say anything else as Cynthia knew precisely what he was hinting to. While a smile, she stood up and helped her boyfriend get all undressed and casting his clothes to the side before getting on top of him and positioning her soaked snatch right above his face. Morgan unconsciously gulped as he slowly spread Cynthia opened feeling her essence already dripping all over his face. Without another moment to wait, he leaned in and plunged his tongue deep into her core. A shuddering gasp rippled through Cynthia as her knees nearly buckled underneath her. Her body quickly succumbing to the feeling of her lover’s tongue inside of her. Exploring the brunette’s folds and venturing further into her depths. Almost making the girl cum right then and there, but she bit her bottom lip, doing everything she could to quash the overgrowing pleasure that was building up inside of her. 

_‘N-Not yet,’_ She thought, trying to bring her breathing under control. _‘I can’t let myself cum just yet.’_

Once more she took Morgan’s length into her mouth, bobbing her head, trying to keep pace with the hot tongue stirring up her insides. A task easier said than done with how skilled he was, Morgan always knew how to get her going with just the simplest of movements. It was something Cynthia both loved and hated at the same time. Deepthroating, she forced down the pleasure that was building up in her mind as she let out lewd moans of euphoria. Feeling her throat stretching out beyond their limits as she gulped down of the monstrous fuckstick face fucking her as heat pooled in her core thanks to Morgan. She was getting closer to cumming, she could tell. And she wanted to have Morgan cum with her at the same time. 

Morgan grunted softly, Cynthia’s throat coiling tightly around his pricked unconsciously made him buck his hips upwards. His climax nearing the very brink until he couldn’t hold himself back anymore and slammed Cynthia’s head to the base of his shaft and erupting inside of her mouth. The brunette moaning with a soft gag as she felt Morgan shot his load, a hot, salty, and creamy texture hitting her tongue as her mouth was quickly filling up. Cynthia doing her best to swallow as much as she could, but eventually ended up being too much for her. Forcing her to pull away, and letting the rest of cover her face and chest. Shivering, the climax had sent the girl into her own orgasmic bliss. Her love juice squirting all over Morgan’s face as her pussy twitching and convulsed in delight. Sending a wave of euphoria throughout the entire girl’s being. 

The two remained the way they were for a few moments, panting and catching their breaths from their little synchronized climax. Cynthia slowly willing her jelly-like legs to move as she repositioned herself and laid next to Morgan, kissing him on the cheek. 

“Talk about a lot,” She giggled, smiling up at the blunette, “You were really backed up now, weren’t you?” 

“Like you’re in any position to talk,” Morgan quipped cheekily, “I’ve never seen you squirt so hard in my life. And you have the gall to say that I’m the hornier one of the two?” 

Cynthia puffed her cheeks with a cute pout, blushing a bit as she swatted her hand against the laughing boy’s shoulder, “Whatever,” She huffed but formed a smile soon afterward. “What say we move on to the main event?”

That put a huge smile on Morgan’s face, his cock giving a lively twitch, “Right, but unfortunately, we don’t have a lot of time. So which hole do you want?” 

That right there made Cynthia pale a little, knowing that she had been hit with a tough choice… okay, that might be a bit of an exaggeration. But Cynthia couldn’t help but feel the predicament was a little unfair, the greedy part of her wanting Morgan to fuck all of her holes into a cum filled mess. Yet she understood why he had mentioned this, knowing that the party would be ending reasonably soon, and it wouldn’t be long before their families would come looking for them. It was unfortunate, but she would have to take what she could get at this point. 

“A-Ah, um, a-ass then,” She stammered out, quickly making her decision before her lust made her start second-guessing herself. She yelped when she found herself being scooped and repositioned on the bed. Her face pressed up against the pillow with her ass raised up. Giving Morgan a wonderful view of her plump round peach. 

Groping and giving them a nice squeeze, the tactician grinned as he lined his member up and poked at her tight entrance, prodding it a few times before it gave way and the boy started pushing his way inside. Cynthia’s saliva making for the perfect lube as the tight ring of muscle clamped down tightly around his length. Both parties letting out varied moans/grunts of pleasure from the deep intrusion drilling into the brunette’s depths. The searing pain of Morgan’s cock in her ass sent the girl into a state of bliss as she clutched the sheets underneath her tightly. Feeling her lover’s hips colliding against her ass, along with his hands having a firm grip at her hips, she wasn’t given enough time to breathe as Morgan began moving. His thrusts nice and slow at first, but gradually picking up speed as his hip pumping grew more fierce. 

“Gods, Cynthia, your ass feels amazing as always,” Gasped Morgan, groaning loudly as he slammed his rod. Focusing on nothing but the ecstasy that was overwhelming his entire being. His mind reminding him how much he had missed Cynthia’s body over this past week. 

And the same feelings were mutual for Cynthia, who moaned out and gasped like a slut from the cock railing her insides. This was it, this was what she had been craving all week since the last time she and Morgan had been intimate with one another. The stuffed full feeling, the searing burning yet pleasurable pain, the overall sensation of her wanting to cum her brains out right then and there. She had missed it all like nothing she had ever imagined. Even though it wasn’t necessarily that long since the two had seen one another, to the lance user, it felt like it had been months for her. And she was going to make sure she would savory each and every second. 

“Harder,” She begged, looking over her shoulders to the young man ravaging her, “Harder Morgan! Fuck me as if this were the last time we’ll see each other!” She demanded, nearly screaming at the top of her voice to the blunette. 

A noise of surprise left Cynthia, Morgan grabbing and holding her by her wrists and lifting her from the best. Her sizeable breasts jiggled, bouncing animatedly as Morgan’s thrusts picked back up once more. Their new positioning allowing Morgan to drill further into Cynthia, the noble girl throwing her head up with a cry as her back arched out from the pleasure. Her body shuddered and spasm, cumming powerfully as she squirted down onto the bedsheets below; twitching uncontrollably in her boyfriend’s arms. Morgan let out a teasing smirk at the tightness coiling around his cock as he reached around and groped one of her large mounds. 

“N...Not… breast…” She slurred out brokenly, feeling Morgan pinch and twist on her nipple, her mind too enraptured by the wave of the orgasm she was riding out. “S-Sensitive…”

“I know,” He chuckled, relishing the feeling of Cynthia’s body writhing underneath his ministrations, “Just like how I know you love it, just like when I do this.” 

Pulling her back, he took her other tit in her mouth, suckling and biting down at the sensitive nipple while kneading the breast he had been teasing in his hand. Quickly building up and bringing the girl to what would be yet another intense orgasm. Morgan himself feeling his cock twitch and throb, a sure sign that he would be cumming soon as well. Bucking his hips powerful in an upwards manner, his grunts became more labored as he drew closer to cumming. The loud slaps of his balls connected with her soaked cunt filling both parties' ears as grunted loudly, with one final thrust, he came directly inside of Cynthia’s ass. The force of his load pouring into Cynthia sent the spunky girl into another climax. A choked cry leaving the brunette as her pussy quivered from its intense release, shaking, utterly breathless in her partner’s arms. Just like how she always found herself, and she loved it. 

“Wow,” was all the hazy eyed girl could say. 

Morgan nodded at the simple response, “Definitely better than that boring party, huh?”

“Mhm,” Cynthia wrapped her arms around Morgan’s head. Pressing her back into him, “Can we have another quickie, please?”

Morgan raised an amused brow, “Again? You know we have to be back soon, right?” 

“Pleeease?” She whined with a cute pout, earning her a chuckle from Morgan. 

“Oh alright,” He conceded, honestly feeling up for another round himself. Besides… 

Their families wouldn’t mind them being gone for this long now, would they?

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this commission story be sure to check out my other works. And check out my Twitter for future updates.
> 
> https://twitter.com/Ace70Black


End file.
